una pelea mas
by shotofthesky
Summary: Lambo hace un berrinche y el asesino solo se dedica a disfrutar... bueno, todo se resume en eso.


**KHR no me pertenece, yo no fui la genialosa que los creo, yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes 1313. **

Una Pelea Mas.

-Tú maldito bastardo, hijo de puta! -se encontró gritando Lambo mientras tomaba un jarrón y lo lanzaba sobre Reborn, sentía como la ira bullía en su interior, buscando una y mil formas de salir y que mejor que tirando cosas, al ver que ese bastardo lo esquivaba de una manera ágil, fue en busca de un florero, le importaba una mierda que después el joven Vongola le reprendiera por romper las cosas de la mansión, su único pensamiento ahora esa hacerle algo de daño al asesino

en su interior, Reborn sentía que en cualquier momento le vendría un ataque de risa, en cambio, su rostro se mostraba calmado como siempre, observando el espectáculo que tenia delante de sus ojos, se arreglo un poco la fedora, la cual se había movido cuando evito el jarrón -a ver niño malcriado, ¿se puede saber por que es la pataleta el día de hoy? -pregunto en un tono burlón y sarcástico, la única respuesta que recibió fue un florero, el cual esquivo

-maldito bastardo, pataleta y una mierda, estoy aburrido de que me utilices -gruño Lambo, era tal su ira que logro sacar la llama de su anillo, el cual colgaba de su cuello, poco a poco las luces comenzaron a parpadear, jodido bastardo, algún daño tendría que hacerle

-tsk, que molesto eres vaca, acabas de arruinar lo hermoso de mi día con tus berrinches -comento el mayor, sentándose en un sofá que había por ahí cerca y tomando el periódico, no estaba interesado en prestar atención a un mocoso

-¡hey bastardo no me ignores! -volvió a gritar Lambo, esto realmente era el colmo, acercándose al asesino, ya con su llama apagada, y no importándole su integridad física, le quito el periódico y le dio con el puño en la mandíbula, por un momento sintió tanta felicidad porque al fin, en toda su vida había logrado golpear a Reborn, se sentía todo un ganador, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal, espero a ver que pasaba

por el impacto, tubo que girar su cabeza, en realidad supo las intenciones del chico apenas le quito el periódico, pero dejo que el otro lo golpeara, mostrando una sonrisa sádica, se quito un poco de sangre que había salido de la esquina de su labio y la contemplo, lamiendo la que quedaba miro directo al bovino, acentuando mas su sonrisa

joder, joder, joder, joder, mil veces joder, con esa mirada oscura que le dio el tipo comenzó a temer por su vida, ¿y si lo mataba? el era muy joven y lindo para morir tan joven, pero no se dejaría intimidar, levantando su barbilla de una manera altiva y desafiante, miro al asesino alzando una ceja -esto es solo un poco de lo que tengo para ti maldito cretino engreído -le dijo Lambo, dispuesto a darle otro golpe, pero este fue atajado antes de tocar de nuevo a Reborn

parándose con la mano de Lambo sujetada quedo enfrente del chico -vaya, quien diría que la vaca llorona seria capaz de golpearme -dijo destilando sarcasmo, soltando el brazo de Lambo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se paseo por la sala Vongola, cerrando las puertas a su paso, su cuerpo había comenzado a arder, quería demostrarle a ese mocoso quien era el que mandaba, y eso haría y estaba comprometido a dejárselo bien en claro, dejaría suelto al animal que había en su interior, y vaya que disfrutaría con eso, cuando hubo cerrado las puertas se apoyo contra la pared y bajo un poco su cabeza, ocultando su mirada

trago un poco de saliva -¿po-porque cerraste las puertas? -pregunto alejándose lo mas posible del tipo

-creo que de niño no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores, pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñare eso ahora y créeme, que sera un gusto -respondió Reborn, comenzando a acercarse al menor, dejando libre su lado salvaje, bruto, comenzando a ser dominado por la lujuria o mejor dicho, comenzando a ser dominado por la erección que apretaba contra sus caros pantalones

tragando saliva nuevamente, se encontró apoyado contra la pared, quizás debía comenzar a rezar por su vida -maldito bastardo -murmuro, pero no pudo seguir insultándolo ya que sus labios prontamente fueron ocupados de una manera salvaje

5 horas después*

Reborn se encontraba sentado en el sofá, completamente vestido fumando un cigarro, miro a su acompañante, todavía sin fuerzas tirado en lo que quedaba de sofá -espero que hayas disfrutado la lección -le dijo burlesco

enderezándose un poco soltó un gemido cuando quedo sentado sobre su trasero -eres un maldito bastardo -le respondió mirándolo mal, pero no negando lo que había dicho el tipo, ya que eso seria engañarse

-pero este bastardo te hace gemir mas que gato en celo -respondió, acercando el cigarro a sus labios

quedándose mudo, apretó los dientes y se paro, se vistió como pudo y salio cogiando de la habitación -bruto -le dijo antes de salir

sonriendo de lado, termino su cigarro para después acomodarse mejor en el sofá y poner la fedora sobre su cara, una siesta no le vendría mal a nadie, fue lo ultimo que pensó

ya estirado en su cama sobre su estomago, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando comenzó a sonar Thriller en su celular, bufando contesto sin ver quien era -yare, yare, ¿hola? -al otro lado de la linea le contesto Reborn, haciendo que se enderezara de golpe soltando un gemido, al final el tipo solo lo había llamado para decirle algo sin importancia, cortándolo sin ánimo de escucharlo se estiro de nuevo, ¿como no se había dado cuenta antes?, para Reborn tenia ese tono, riéndose de su propia broma, decidió comenzar a dormir

**_¡Porque esto es miedo!_**

**_Noche de miedo _**

**_Y nadie va a salvarte _**

**_De la bestia a punto de atacar _**

**_¡Sabes que es miedo!_**

**_Noche de miedo _**

**_Luchas por tu vida en una noche asesina de terror (8)_**

**bueno, bueno, hace días o semanas mejor dicho, que no puedo escribir NADA, todas las historias que empiezo a escribir no las puedo continuar :c y es triste, así que me puse a ver Thriller y me imagine esto XD raro? demasiado :3, pero bueno, es fome, y no es decente (aunque ninguna de mis historias lo es :c ) pero quería escribir algo, cualquier cosa y esto salio, no se porque me imagine a Reborn cantando y bailando Thriller, aun así, seguiría siendo sensual, bueno, espero que igual disfrutaran la lectura, Ciao Ciao**


End file.
